1. Field of the Invention
This present invention relates to a stamping toy, and in particular, to a stamping toy which can produce sound and lighting effect to attract the attention of children.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The construction of conventional stamping toy available in the market is of two types, which are shown in FIG. 7 and FIG. 11 of the drawings. As shown in FIG. 7, there is shown a first type of the conventional stamping toy having a light transmitting ornamental design 91, an ornamental seat 92, a spring 93, a moveable seat 94 having a stamping design 97, a main body 95 and a bottom cap 96 which is used to cover the main body 95. These parts are combined together to form the stamping toy 9 which is shown in FIG. 8. As shown in FIG. 9, a light emitting body 922 is provided on the ornamental seat 92 containing two batteries 925. One contacting leg 924 of the light emitting body 922 is kept in contact with the negative terminal of the batteries 925. A small hole 921 is provided at one lateral side of the ornamental seat 92. A round head push button 923 is contained within the small hole 921 and the top portion of the push button 923 is in contact with the top edge of the moveable sat 94. The ornamental seat 92 is connected to the moveable seat 94 by a spring 93. Due to the extension force of the spring 93, the moveable seat 94 is urged downward. FIG. 10 shows the light emission of the stamping toy 9. The bottom cap 96 is removed and the stamping design 97 is placed one a sheet of paper. When the stamping design 97 is pressed, the moveable seat 94 moves upward and the top edge urges the round head push button 923 to retract into the small hole 921. At the same time, the push button 923 urges the contacting leg 924 of the light emitting body 922 to contact with the positive terminal of the batteries 925 and the stamping toy 9 is thus lighted.
The second type of conventional stamping toy is shown in FIG. 11. The stamping toy comprises a light transmitting ornamental design 30, an ornamental seat 31, a buzzer 32, a circuit board 33, a stopping plate 34, a pressing spring 35, a conductive press key 36, a shafted disc 37, a stamping design 38, a main body 39, an outer cap 301, and a light emitting body 302 having two batteries 303. These parts are mounted together to form a stamping toy 300 which is shown in FIG. 12.
FIG. 13 illustrates the procedures of sound and lighting production. The outer cap 301 is removed and the stamping design 38 is placed on a sheet of paper. When the stamping toy 300 is pressed, the shafted disc 37 moves upward and the press key 36 at the top triggers the conductive end of the circuit board 33, such that the light emitting body 302 and the buzzer 303 produce a sound and a lighting effect.
Other than the above methods of providing a sound and a lighting effect, there are simpler methods with convenient control for a stamping toy to produce sound and lighting effect in accordance with the present invention.